1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a graphene touch sensor, a method for operating the same, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of devices based on a touch becomes an important issue due to the rapid development of mobile devices and efforts to imitate a human touch. A touch sensor and a wearable electronic device ever invented have been developed to sense a touch. In particular, a material used in the touch sensor is ITO disposed on a silicon or glass substrate. The touch sensor using the ITO material is not flexible, and thus there is a limit to apply the touch sensor using the ITO material to a wearable device and a curved display device.
Thus, touch sensors using new materials (e.g., a nanowire, a carbon nanotube, and graphene) are being developed. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0091493 (Application No. 10-2012-0012817) discloses a graphene touch panel having an excellent warpage characteristic, a low manufacturing cost, and a large area by using an organic insulator and a graphene pattern layer patterned using a polymer stamp and an organic solvent, and a method of manufacturing the same.
However, these graphene touch sensors have low sensitivities and sense only whether or not an object touches the sensor. In other words, the graphene touch sensors do not sense a texture of the object. Thus, it is required to research and develop a touch sensor that can have excellent sensitivity and flexibility and can sense a surface characteristic (a texture) of an object.